1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus capable of detecting an external proximity object, and more particularly, to a display device with a touch detection function and an electronic apparatus capable of detecting an external proximity object based on a change in electrostatic capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been paid to touch detection devices referred to as so-called touch panels capable of detecting external proximity objects. The touch panels are mounted on or integrated with a display device such as a liquid crystal display device and are used for display devices with a touch detection function. The display devices with a touch detection function display various button images on the display device, thereby enabling input of information with the touch panel as a substitute for ordinary mechanical buttons. The display devices with a touch detection function, which include such touch panels, do not require input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a keypad, and the use of the display devices tends to increase in portable information devices such as cellular phones as well as in computers.
Types of a touch detection method include several types such as an optical type, a resistive type, and a capacitance type. When touch detection devices of the capacitance type are used in mobile devices and the like, devices having relatively simple structures and low power consumption can be provided. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-197576, a touch panel is disclosed in which a transparent electrode pattern is configured to be invisible.
Now, the display devices with a touch detection function are going to be formed to be thin, have a large screen, or have high precision, and accordingly, low resistance of touch detection electrodes is required. For the touch detection electrodes, as the material of transparent electrodes, a transparent conductive oxide such as indium tin oxide (ITO) is used. In order to configure the touch detection electrodes to have low resistance, a metal material may be effectively used. However, since the metal material has a light shielding property higher than that of a transparent conductive oxide such as ITO, there is a possibility that the transmittance may decrease, or the pattern of the touch detection electrodes may be visually recognized.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device with a touch detection function and an electronic apparatus capable of detecting a touch while suppressing the electrical resistance and the visual recognition of patterns even in a case where metal touch detection electrodes are used.